Nueva Perspectiva
by Eli081
Summary: Ambas vidas de Infierno, tan distintos pero similares. Hyuga Hinata y Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo el timpo cura las heridas...¡mentira! Las personas curan nuestras dolencias, o solo las profundizan. -Sasuhina


**•Nueva Perspectiva•**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero la historia si.

 _Quiero vivir mi vida desde una nueva perspectiva_

 _Tú también vienes porque amo tu cara_

 _Y admiraré tu pasión_

 _¿Y a quién le importa la Intervención Divina?_

 _Quiero ser alabado desde una nueva perspectiva,_

 _Pero abandonarlo ahora sería una mejor idea_

 _Entonces atrápame saliendo de aquí._

CIUDAD DE TOKIO 8:00 P.M

-Hinata!! ¡¡Cielos!!- Grito la madre de la peliazul al entrar al cuarto de su hija y ver lo muy distrída que se encontraba con los casos puestos escuchando musica a un volumen muy considerable.

Al ver la irrespondabilidad de Hinata se dirijió hacia ella. Y sin que esta lo notará, ya estaba al lado suyo.

-¡Dame esto!- Grito su madre quitándole los cascos al instante.

-Oka..san...- miro Hinata detenidamente a Hikari que aun se encontraba furiosa por la falta de atencion de su primogenita.

-Te he estado llamando desde hace rato Hinata ... ¡Dios! ¡Puede estar pasando el Armagedón y tu ni cuenta te das niña!-

-Lo siento.. me distrage un poco y pues..no pude escucharte- Contestó Hinata- Y bien..¿para que me llamabas?

-Tu padre a venido a visitarnos, ve y salúdalo-

-¡Enserio! Ahora mismo!!- dijo Hinata mientras salía de su cuarto muy emocionada.

Ella desde hace 7 años vivía con su madre, a la edad de 9 años sus padres decidieron divorciarse ya que su matrimonio ya no erá lo que antes fue.

Constantes peleas surgian y ambos padres sintieron que si seguían asi no solo se lastimarían a ambos, sino tambien a su preciada hija. La cual no tenía la culpa de nada.

Un acuerdo se produjo en el momento de la separación legalmente, Hikari tenía la custodia de Hinata hasta que ella cumplierá la mayoría de edad. Pero Hinata tenía derecho a ir a la casa de su padre las veces que quisiera.

Su padre...él era otra historia, un gran empresario famoso y respetado de todo Japon, el amaba mucho a Hinata, pero por su constante trabajo no le dedicaba el tiempo adecuado a su hija. Tambien cabe recalcar que tenía otra hija con otra mujer a la cual Hinata no le agradaba mucho.

-¡Otou-San!-Grito Hinata emocionada al ver que su progenitor se encontraba en la pequeña sala.

-Hinata hija...Te he estado esperando desde hace rato..¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Dijo el hombre mayor mientras veía como su hija empezaba a reir de los nervios.

-Verás Otou-san...estaba escuchando musica con poco volumen y...-

-¿Un poco?- Dijo Hikari entrando a la sala con vasos de agua.

-Bien...mucho volumen..por eso no te escuche-

-Ya veo Hina.. deberías ser mas cuidadosa-

-Lo se- dijo la ojiluna sentándose al lado de su padre-¿Bueno y a que se debe tu visita?-

-Tu madre me mostro tu agenda de calificaciones Hina, y veo que tienes muy buenas notas, eso por eso que he decidio llevarte de viaje hacia Latinoamerica ¿Qué dices?-

-Latinoamerica..- Hinata se quedo al instante impresionada, sabía que eso estaba al otro lado del mundo y ciertamente le aterraba la idea de salir de su amado país, sin embargo tenía demasiada curiosidad de saber como sería la vida ahí.

-¡Acaso te volviste loco Hiashi! ¡Mi hija no irá a un sitio tan alejado de su casa!- Grito Hikari mirando a su ex esposo con el seño fruncido.

-¡¿Por que no?! ¡Hinata necesita experiencia con el mundo! ¡Necesita salir!- Hiashi tambien alzo la voz ante la reclamación de Hikari.

-Claro! ¿Y quien cuidará de ella? ¡¿Acaso tu lo harás?! ¡Estas mas ocupado en tu trabajo y en tu otra familia que dejas a Hinata en ultimo lugar siempre!-

-¡Hinata necesita mas libertad!-

-¡¡¡La ultima vez que le dimos libertad terminamos divorciados Hiashi!!!- Sentencio Hikari, al segundo se dio cuenta de sus palabras y miro a su hija la cual corrió hacia su cuarto entre lagrimas.

11:00 p.m

-Nee teme!! ¡Esta fiesta esta increíble! ¡Te dije que te divertirias!- Hablaba un rubio un tanto extrañamente llamativo.

-Tienes razón.. ¡esta noche resien esta empezando!- Pronunciaba un azabache mientras bailaba nada formal con una pelirosa vibrante. La cual se colgaba de su cuello mientras movia las caderas de un lado al otro insitando a que el ojinegro le siguiera el juego.

Obviamente el no se quedo atras y puso su pierna derecha entre las piernas de la ojiverde que al ver esta acción decidió continuar con el juego, curveo su cuerpo hacia el de Sasuke que este no desaprovecho el momento tomandola de la cintura y apegarla mas a su entrepierna.

-veo que resultaste todo un bailaríin Sasuke-kun...- dijo la mujer mientras tomo el rostro de Sasuke atrayendolo hacia el suyo.

-Y aun no empiezo cerezito..- dijo Sasuke, y al instante tomo tambien el rostro de Sakura para poder saborear sus labios.

Sasuke esa noche quería relajarse de todo los problemas que tenía en su "hogar", aunque el no lo consideraba asi.

A la edad de 7 años Sasuke perdió lo más preciado que tenía. Su madre, ella falleció en un accidente de avion, el cual fue el inicio de todo su calvario.

Su padre se volvio a casar despues de 2 años, Sasuke no tuvo ningun problema con eso, hasta que la mujer de su padre empezó a vivir con ellos. Esta mujer lo trataba mal, aveces lo dejaba sin comer y se victimizaba delante de su padre haciendo que este castigará a Sasuke.

Su mejor amigo le sugirió que se retiré de su casa a lo cual Sasuke quiso aceptar desde el principio. Pero sabía que no hiba a dejar que esa mujer se quedará con toda la fortuna de la empresa de su fallecida madre.

Sin embargo tampoco aceptaría vivir todos los dias en esa casa que solo le daba malos momentos. Asi que cada que tenia oportunidad de salir de ahi lo hacia.

~•~A la mañana siguiente~•~

-Ahh..Sasuke-kun... que buena noche...- Pronuncio Sakura mientras se acomodaba al lado de Sasuke sin nada encima.

-Vete Sakura...- Pronunció Sasuke a lo que la ojiverde solo respondió con un suspiro.

-De acuerdo..pero luego te vendré a ver...- Dijo Sakura tomando su ropa y colocandosela rapidamente

La pelirosa ya se encontraba saliendo de su casa hasta que se topo con la madrastra de Sasuke la cual la vio con mala cara espantándola.

-¡Sasuke ya te he dicho que no me gusta que traigas chicas a la casa! ¡Eres un sin verguenza! ¡Tu padre te conciente demasiado!- Dijo la rubia que se encontraba ya dentro del cuarto del menor Uchiha.

-¿Puedes retirarte de mi habitación?- Dijo mirandola con mala gana mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia su cabeza.

-¡Esto no se queda asi niño!- Pronunció Tsunade saliendo muy enojada del cuarto de Sasuke.

-Como si me importará...hmp..-

9:30 A.M

-Oka-san...Ino-chan me mando un mensaje, tendrá una fiesta hoy en su casa ..¿Puedo ir?- Pregunto Hinata mientras ayudaba a su madre a lavar el resto de servicios que quedaron del desayuno.

-Esa niña siempre esta dando fiestas..¿De que se trata ahora Hina?- Dijo Hikari que se encontraba secando el resto de trastes limpios.

-Es su cumpleaños..¿puedes creerlo? Ya tiene 17-

-Bueno te doy permiso, pero te iré a recoger yo ¿esta bien?-

-No es necesario Oka-san, la casa de Ino esta muy cerca de aqui.- Pronunció la ojiluna a lo que Hikari solo le sonrio.

-Deacuerdo..pero no regreses tan tarde-

-Gracias Oka-san!!- Grito emocionada Hinata, y al instante abrazo a su madre y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

Era un milagro que Hikari la dejará ir así a la fiesta de su mejor amiga, sabia que su madre era muy estricta con respecto a salir de noche a fiestas [cosa que ella no acostumbraba a ir].

Fue rapidamente hacia si closet. ¿Qué se podría poner esa noche? No estaba segura, tenia un vestido morado muy pegado hacia su cuerpo, le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y estaba decorado con varios detalles de piedras brillantes y lentejuelas. Pero no la convencio, era muy revelador para ella, ademas que sabía que su busto no la ayudaría. Todas sus amigas la envidiaban por sus grandes atributos. Mientras que ella se lamentaba de que sean exageradamente grandes. Además, sabía que ese "enorme tamaño" No era por algo genético, tal vez si, pero las razones de que su cuerpo fuera mas definido por asi decirlo que el resto de chicas tenia un lado oscuro.

Y asi se la paso casi toda la tarde, todos sus vestidos y conjuntos tenian encaje hacia su delantera o algunos eran muy reveladores. No sabia que ponerse.

-Hinata, cariño, ¿que dices si me dejas peinarte esta vez?- dijo Hikari entrando a su habitación.

-Ahhhh! Oka-san... Estoy en serios problemas...- dijo mientras tumbó su cuerpo hacia su cama.

-Ay niña..¿y ahora que sucede?-

-No se que ponerme...todo me resulta tan...- por un momento Hinata miro su closet y tapo su rostro con sus manos.

-Uhmm, entiendo pequeña.. Que dices si esta vez te ayudo?-

-¡No me voy a poner una gran falda y una blusa Oka-san, ni lo pienses!- Exclamó Hinata, sabia que su mamá le sugeriría algo como eso.

-Calmate Hina... Espera un segundo ¿si?-

No paso ni 5 segundos y su madre ya no estaba en su cuerto ¿Que tenía planeado? Hikari seguia siendo un misterio para Hinata. Tan joven, llena de vida, linda. Y sin novio.

Bueno, eso no era su asunto, respetaba la vida amorosa de su madre, y si llegará a tener novio tambien lo respetaría, al menos que sea tan malo como la actual pareja de su padre. Como detestaba a esa mujer.

Busco su movil debajo de su almohada y vio que tenía un mensaje. Era su mejor amiga.

"Hina abre la ventana, necesito tu ayuda"

-hace 3 minutos-

Al instante, suspirando pesadamente, abrió la ventana de su habitación. Y la vio. Su amiga estaba tal vez con 5 personas más en su habitación arreglandole ese hermoso cabello rubio y retocándole con maquillaje el rostro.

Estaba preciosa, y eso que aun no acavaban, suponia que pronto lo harian. No pudo dejar soltar una pequeña risa al ver el rostro de aburrimiento y frustración de su rubia amiga.

-¡Al fin! Necesitaba hablar con alguien..- Dijo Ino mirando a través de la ventana de su cuarto. -Ehh ustedes, retirense un momento- Ordenó a los que parecían sus estilistas.

Todos estos salieron, a lo cual Ino caminó hacia el balcón para poder hablar mas a gusto con la ojiperla.

Ambas chicas, cada una en su habitación.

-Te ves excelente Ino-chan.. Pero parece que te estan tratando mal- espetó Hinata soltando una pequeña risa.

-¡No es gracioso! La verdad estaba emocionada por todo pero ahora... Siento que estoy mas cansada y quiero cancelar todo de una vez-

-Ni se te ocurra, al final convencí a Oka-san de dejarme ir a tu fiesta-

-Te sobreprotegen demasiado Hina-chan, estarás aqui, en mi casa.. Al lado de la tuya, es ridículo que se preocupe de más por ti, además todos los vecinos de aqui te conocen, tendré seguridad y no dejaré que nada malo pase.- dijo Ino sonriendo con mucha confianza, esta sería una gran noche y se negaba a pasarlo sin su mejor amiga.

-Descuida Ino-san, Hinata si irá a su fiesta... Pero ahora de debe alistar ¿deacuerdo?- apareció Hikari al lado de Hinata sonriendole a la Yamanaka.

-Deacuerdo! Te veo esta noche Hina-

-Hai!-

Ambas cerraron sus ventanas. Hinata veia a su madre un tanto confusa pero alegre.

-Entonces...¿encontraste algo Kaa-san?-

-Pues si..-

-7:15 p.m-

-¡Vamos Teme! Dicen que será una gran fiesta! Ademas... Irá Sakura-chan ahi, ¿acaso no la quieres ver?-

-¿Por que querria ver a Sakura? No es como si estuviera enamorado de ella ni nada-

-Vaa! De todas maneras tu y ella ya han-

-Urasai!-

Sasuke golpeo a su mejor amigo tirandole la servilletera en su cara. A lo cual el rubio trato de esquivarlo pero solo logro que esta callera directo a su boca.

-¡Maldito teme!- dijo quitándose el objeto y colocándolo en la mesa del restaurant.

-No me gusta que hables asi de mi vida privada dobe, y lo sabes, eso te lo tebias merecido.- Completo Sasuke, a lo cual solo pudo ver a su mejor amigo sobándo la parte adolorida de su boca.

-Entonces ¿si iremos a esa fiesta?-

-Hmp, de acuerdo dobe...-

-Nos divertiremos, de verás!-

11:00 p.m Mansion Yamanaka

A esa hora la musica ya sonaba de gran manera, era un remix de Shaw Mendes y Ariana Grande, ¡vaya combinación!

La cumpleañera aun no bajaba asi que tenian que hacer hora hasta que hiciera su aparición, la verdad el sabía que en cuanto Ino lo viera no lo dejaría en paz, la concideraba una molestia, pero una diferente a las otras, esta molestia tenia carácter. Y mucho mas cerebro que las demás.

Solo por eso no habia mandado al demonio a la Yamanaka y aun asi la concideraba una amiga. ¿Sasuke Uchiha tenia amigas? Si, pero todas eran contadas y muy pocas.

Estaba apoyado en una gran columna del lugar bebiendo algo con un bajo porcentaje de alcohol. No quería hacer una tonteria esta noche. O no hasta que encontrará a alguien para hacerlo.

Parecía que su mejor amigo ya habia encontrado a alguien. Lo vio arrinconado a la chica, ya sabía quien era, parecían divertirse. No negaba que la Haruno era mala compañia, todo lo contrario. Decidió no darle tanta importancia, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran niños.

Pero ella solo parecía fijarse en él.

Desvío su mirada, pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejo perplejo. En frente de el había una hermosa joven. Ya sabia como se divertiría esa noche.

El problema es que no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba alguien al que el conocia perfectamente.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

¿Habia llegado tarde? No, su mejor amiga aún no salia de su habitación, de seguro ha de estar muriendose por querer escapar de todas esas planchas para el cabello, fijadores, maquillaje y todo relacionado al mundo de los cosméticos.

Estaba feliz de ver a casi toda su clase en la fiesta. Todos vestian ropa elegante. Pudo divisar a un chico de ultimo año acercándose a ella.

-Hina-chan..que bueno que vinieras, no sería lo mismo sin ti...ademas..te vez perfecta. Será mejor esconderte antes que Ino venga y te bote de su fiesta por opacarla-

-¡Pero que dices Shisui-senpai!- Reprocho Hinata al moreno que la veia con gracia, como si lo que acabará de decir fuera el chiste mas gracioso que le pudieron contar.

-Descuida, no mas bromas por hoy Hina-chan-

Hinata estaba avergonzada, Shisui era mayor que ella, hiba en el último año de preparatoria mientras ella estaba en 2do año. Se habian vuelto muy amigos gracias a su querida mejor amiga.

-Pero enserio Hina, te vez muy bien- dijo el extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Hmp! sabes que conmigo no puedes Shisui-senpai-dijo ella cruzando los brazos. Le molestaba e incomodaba que los hombres la mirarán tanto, se sentia sucia metafóricamente.

Llevaba un vestido negro con largas mangas, cubria todo su delantera pero revelaba toda la parte de su espalda, terminando con un lazo negro. La altura del vestido le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la mitad de sus muslos, traía unos zapatos negros con plataforma. Una coleta alta, y su cabello rizado, un toque de maquillaje e unos pendientes platinos.

-Bueno, Hina-chan.. Ire a ver por que se demora tanto, ¿me acompañas? -

-Bueno, vamos-

Asi ambos empezaron a subir, pero antes de llegar siquiera al 5to escalón anunciaron a la cumpleañera.

Uchiha y Hyuga bajaron mientras veian que una luz se encendia, y entonces la rubia hizo su aparición. Vestia un largo vestido verde jade, con incrustaciones de piedras en todo su busto, y al igual que Hinata, toda su espalda estaba descubierta. Zapatos altos plateados, maquillaje perfecto para la ocasión y todo su cabello rizado hacia un lado. Ciertamente, estaba preciosa.

Todos aplaudieron y asi empezo la fiesta, despues los padres agradecieron a los invitados e hicieron un brindis.

Al pasar la hora todo se habia "descontrolado" por asi decirlo, los invitados adultos fueron hacia otra sala en la que podian conversar mejor y disfrutar una velada tranquila, mientras los jovenes disfrutaban al maximo la noche.

Sonaba una hermosa mezcla de Galantis [Runaway] y Zedd con Selena Gomez [I want you to know]. Luces y mucho movimiento se vivían.

-Al parecer Hina se divierte con el idiota de Shisui...me alegro..-penso Ino al ver a la Hyuga bailando con su moreno amigo.

-Ino, estas bien?- le sonrio su novio.

-Hai...descuida Sai- le devolvió la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo.

Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera con ella, aunque tuvo que suplicarle que se vistiera como debia. Fue una mision imposible, pero como todos saben no hay nada imposible para un Yamanaka, y más si era Ino.

Sasuke Uchiha era la viva imagen de que nada era imposible y a la vez lo era. Era todo posible por que había venido a su fiesta y a la vez imposible por que aunque intentara algo con el sabía que no obtendría nada, mas ella ya había dejado de acosarlo hace algún tiempo, desde que conocio a su Sai.

Lo tenia ahi en su fiesta, parecía no divertirse tanto, estaba sentado en una larga barra mirando hacia... ¡Oh! Naruto y Sakura estaban muy...¡Dios! Ino debía parar eso, su fiesta no era un motel ni mucho menos su casa. Tomo el brazo de su novio y camino a paso apresurado hacia ambos jovenes.

-Cof! Cof! Gomen...¿interrumpo algo?- Dijo Ino con una venita saliendo de su frente.

-Ah!? Ino!- Sakura al instabte se sonrojo separando a Naruto de ella, pero ahora la que se amaría.

-Voy a hablar claro...yo!- Ino estaba a punto de recriminarles que en su casa no podrían hacer sus guarradas hasta que alguien toco uno de sus hombros.

-Nee Ino-chan, creo que ya lo entendieron, estas arruinando tu maquillaje y tus invitados se aburriran si tu empiezas una escena, ven y disfruta de tu fiesta!-

-Hina..chan...-

Ino estaba impresionada por su amiga, pero eso le duro muy poco al oir lo segundo dicho por Hinata.

-¡Mi maquillaje!- grito.

-De todo lo que te dije ¿solo eso te afecto?- Dijo Hinata mientras una gotita de sudor cruzaba su frente.

-Tranquila Ino, yo me encargo de ellos-

-hum?-

Todos voltearon y pudieron observar al azabache sosteniendo una copa. Cualquiera diría que el chico era un modelo de esos que aparecen en las grandes revistas y medios de comunicación.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Que bueno que hayas venido!- Dijo Ino, que camino hacia el después de su novio.

-No me dijiste que Sasuke-kun habia venido, Naruto- le dijo Sakura, o mejor escrito, le susurró.

-Bueno, te presento a mi novio, Sai. Y ..Oh! Y donde esta Hi..na?..- dijo Ino volteando su rostro para ver a su mejor amiga, mas esta ya no estaba ahi. A donde se iria. La buscó con la mirada, y... ¡Eureka! La encontró, estaba otra vez con Shisui Uchiha. Ese maldito no se cansaba de robarle a Hinata, pero un dia de estos se hiba a enterar quien era Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke al ver lo que sucedía sonrió de medio lado. Le causaba gracia que su primo solo se concentrará en aquella chica que habia llamado su atención.

Tal vez era la pareja de Shisui y el no lo sabía. No, era algo improbable, su primo era todo un mujeriego cuando se trataba de mujeres. No creía que por arte de magia dejará sus malas costumbres y formalizará.

Vio que su primo le decia algo al oido de la chica, también vio como ella se sonrojaba. Le resultó comico, sin embargó todo rastro de gracia desaparecio cuando ella empujó a Shisui y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

No dudó ni un instante y la siguió. Shisui queria seguirla pero vio que Ino lo detuvo. Era una gran oportunidad. Sin duda Shisui era un desastre con mujeres.

~Con Hinata~

¡¿Que demonios habia sido eso?! ¡¿Cómo se habia enterado?! Nisiquiera su mejor amiga lo sabía. Entonces... ¿Cómo es que se enteró?

 _-Te protegere Hina, no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño..-_

Ella no entendia a lo que su azabache amigo se referia, hasta que le dijo..:

 _-yo se que te paso hace años, pero descuida, no se lo-_

No quiso escuchar mas y salió corriendo de ahi. Ahora se encontraba debajo de un arbol intentando contener las lagrimas saladas que se querian aporderar de sus orbes perlas.

Sintió a alguien sentarse al lado suyo. No quería levantarse, sus piernas estaban juntas y estaba cruzando sus brazos impidiendo que la observarán.

Entonces lo inevitable sucedio. Lagrimas rebeldes escapaban al fin libres por la comisura de su rostro. Tuvo que tapar su boca con una mano para que la persona que se encontrará al lado suyo no la escuchará.

-Oye, estoy tratando de descansar, ¿te importaría dejar de llorar al menos hasta que me largue de aquí?- Le dijo Sasuke a ella.

A lo cual Hinata sólo reacciono levantándose, mirandolo con asombro, para luego fruncir levemente el ceño.

-Disculpa por molestarte con mis problemas, demo..yo llegue primero aqui..- dijo Hinata cruzandoce de brazos aun sentada.

-Este lugar es público, cualquiera puede estar aqui, ademas... No veo tú nombre escrito en ninguna parte para afirmar que eres la propietaria de este sitio.- exclamó Sasuke.

-Pero que...!-

-Ten...- El joven azabache le extendió un pequeño pañuelo al rostro de Hinata. -Usalo, no creo que te guste verte como Anabelle después de una noche de lluvia..-

Hinata se sonrojo de gran manera al recibir el pañuelo, seguido de eso al escuchar que probablemente su maquillaje se había corrido, ya era un tómate viviente.

-Solo bromeaba..- replicó Sasuke que soltó una gran carcajada al ver la cara de la Hyuga. -Uchiha Sasuke..- extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

"Uchiha.." Penso Hinata. Tal vez él era algún familiar de su amigo. Suspiro pesadamente y le devolvió el saludo.

-Hyuga..Hyuga Hinata- respondió ella. Por un segundo divisó esos hermosos ojos negros. Muy similares a los de Shisui. Sin duda alguna, la familia Uchiha tenía buenos genes.

-hum..tu apellido se me es conocido-

-Si si, como sea..gracias por la ayuda- Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y camino devuelta a la fiesta.

Tenia pensado despedirse de su amiga, la cual sabia que haría lo imposible por que se quedase. Más estaba segura que no lo lograría. Ahora, como miraría a Shisui, se le habia declarado y ella solo salió corriendo. Tal vez hubiese dicho algo si no la hubiera hecho recordar cosas que era mejor dejar en el pasado.

No pudo nisiquiera dar dos pasos ya que Sasuke le sostenia de la mano.

-¿Por que no te quedas a platicar un poco mas? Algo me dice que no quieres entrar otra vez.-

Hinata se puso tan roja como antes, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal asi que se solto del agarré sin ser brusca.

-¿Como estas seguro de eso?- cuestiono la ojiperla.

-Se te nota en los ojos-

Hinata volvio a sorprenderse. Odiaba que se fijaran tanto en ella, sin embargo ese chico que hace algunos momentos se habia burlado, hizo que por un momento se olvidará de todo.

-Deacuerdo...- dijo rendida ella.

Ambos jóvenes no sabían nada de el otro pero esa noche empezarán algo que muy probablemente dejaria secuelas, y no solo a ellos.

 **N/A:**

Es mi primera historia, así que disculpen mis palabras repetitivas y la mala ortografía.

 **Aclaraciones** :

Tengo pensado hacer un largo trama de esta historia. Esta un poco basada en la vida real. La mía para ser exactos. Con un toque de ficción. Sera de read M [habrá Lemon] pero no será tan rápido. Es mas un LongFic. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
